Current wireless mobile communication devices include microprocessors, memory, soundcards, speakers, headphones, and run one or more software applications in addition to providing for voice communications. Examples of software applications used in these wireless devices include micro-browsers, address books, email clients, instant messaging (“IM”) clients, and wavetable instruments. Additionally, wireless devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A wireless device may, for example, be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, and to execute streaming audio and/or video applications. Such wireless devices may operate on a cellular network, on a wireless local area network (“WLAN”), or on both of these types of networks.
One problem with current wireless devices pertains to speaker performance. Speakers in wireless devices require a back-volume to perform properly. The back-volume is a space, cavity, or volume typically located behind the speaker which is sized to allow unrestricted movement of the speaker's cone. If an adequate back-volume is not provided, the frequency response and efficiency of the speakers may be adversely affected by back pressure restricting movement of the speaker's cone. In general, providing a speaker with a back-volume by placing the speaker in an enclosure results in improved low frequency response and higher volume or loudness. Cavities associated with the wireless device's internal antenna or internal printed circuit boards may be used as a back-volume for the wireless device's speaker. However, using such cavities typically requires a complicated sealing geometry. In addition, such cavities may not be large enough to provide an adequate back-volume for the wireless device's speaker. As such, these cavities may have to be increased in volume by increasing the thickness of the wireless device thus increasing the overall size of the wireless device, which is not desirable.
A need therefore exists for an improved enclosure for a speaker of a wireless device. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.